Torso encircling devices and related devices described in existing art which claim to enable a person to use a computer while walking or while engaged in other mobile activities fail to provide either single or integrated solutions for the need for support, comfort, and, most importantly functionality.
Reference may be made to the following patents of interest: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,226,195; 5,228,609; 5,242,056; 5,285,398; 5,305,181; 5,337,935; 5,351,340; 5,363,863; 5,410,762; 5,416,310; 5,421,499; 5,450,596; 5,514,861; 5,548,843; 5,555,490.
A careful review of these patents of interest reveals a pervasive failure to implement a device which: effectively permits a wearer to use, in a stationary or non-stationary mode, a computing system that permits simultaneous information interface, data entry, sensing, receiving, transmitting and processing; supports those devices to permit their efficient use; provides lumbar support, and airflow in the lumbar region and throughout the structure to permit long-term use; and permits stand alone applications.
Attempts to create person based displays have utilized hand held or stationary LCD panels or Head Mounted Displays or Eye pieces (MIT web page). To date the only support for an LCD came from a hand, knee, or a stand. The use of a stand severely impedes mobility. Head mounted devices and eye pieces are difficult for a wearer to adapt to, distract from human communication and are potentially dangerous because they block all or part of one or both eyes. Although some devices claim that the user must merely make a focal adjustment, this still represents an unnecessary safety compromise especially in an industrial environment.
All previous torso mounted and related devices suffer one or more of the following disadvantages which limit the devices' applications, functionality, comfort, and/or safety:
(a) non-existent, limited, or difficult to use support for packages, articles, or devices; PA1 (b) incomplete distribution of loads or piecemeal support structures; PA1 (c) absence of lumbar support; PA1 (d) lumbar support blocks airflow in the lumbar region, and the device blocks airflow throughout the structure; PA1 (e) belt devices that provide support make adjustment difficult after installation; PA1 (f) belt devices that provide article support restrict the wearer's ability to walk or sit; PA1 (g) interface devices restrict the wearer's vision or compromise the wearer's ability to perform tasks; PA1 (h) interface devices compromise the positioning and mobility of the operator; PA1 (i) vision restricting glasses, ill fitting belts, or protruding table devices compromise safety; PA1 (j) obtrusive head gear and "brick" type devices limit user acceptance; PA1 (k) support devices that implement adjustable interface devices are not mobile; PA1 (l) integrated, bulky physical size of "brick" type devices increase drop frequencies and decreasing reliability; PA1 (m) custom physical implementation of electronics increases cost of maintenance and upgrade; and PA1 (n) wearables lack flexibility that allows reconfiguring for multiple operation styles. PA1 (a) provide a vertically rigid torso conforming support device for packages, articles and equipment that does not suffer from existing art's intrusive requirement of committing a wearer's hands or head to support a display; PA1 (b) distribute packages, articles, or devices (loads) evenly around the torso to maximize support efficiency; PA1 (c) provide adjustable lumbar support to increase efficiency; PA1 (d) provide for airflow through the length of the device, and through the lumbar support mechanism to reduce the effects of wearing a device and carrying loads on the torso; PA1 (e) provide quick release convenience; PA1 (f) provide a stable platform for input/output interface; PA1 (g) provide an innovative, solution to the problem of unencumbered computing while the wearer stands, sits, or walks; PA1 (h) provide ergonomically correct positioning of devices for the wearer's interface requirements; PA1 (i) provide a fail-safe safety design for key pad and peripheral devices to protect the person (wearer and others) and the belt; PA1 (j) provide a ergonomically engineered device that will result in efficiency increases over prior performance and lead to increased user acceptance; PA1 (k) provide an adjustable display and input/output assembly that enables viewing from multiple positions and angles; PA1 (l) provide a wearable device featuring lightness, strength, durability and ruggedness; PA1 (m) provide a device using commercial standards and modularity to lower maintenance and upgrade costs; and PA1 (n) allow morphing of the device to various configurations that permits use on the person or use as a stand alone work station, and allows for easy transportation and storage.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved torso mounted device which can solve the problems of such proposed prior devices.